Flights of Fancy
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: My Noblesse Drabble dump.  Just whenever the mood strikes me.
1. Brownie Envy

**Brownie Envy**

**Characters: Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Frankenstein, Takeo, M-21**

**Description: It was testing him, tantalizing his every sense...**

**Warning: Humor, crack**

**Rating: T**

xXx

It was testing him, tantalizing his every sense, teasing him with the promise of sweet, warm, melt in his mouth goodness (a phrase he'd recently heard to describe chocolate cookies... or was it chocolate chip?). It's aroma wafted from the kitchen, beconing him... pleading with him... telling him to-

"Oh, and the brownies are cooling, Master, so don't touch them until they're finished," Frankenstein said as he pulled on a jacket. He was already late to the parent teacher meeting he'd arranged for this afternoon, but with Regis and Seira out of the house, he'd had to make sure both M-21 and Takeo had known what was expected of them while he was gone, so it had been unavoidable. "I should tell them, too..." He frowned slightly before jotting a note down on the note pad and tearing it off. He took it into the kitchen and placed it down on the counter by the brownies.

"Good. Now if anyone touches them, I know whose hand to remove," he said cheerily, practically beaming as he walked out the door.

"..." Raizel looked at the door to the kitchen, the smell now making his mouth water. But Frankenstein had said...

Then he heard them. "... said he was going somewhere. I hope we didn't miss him..." M-21 was saying as they walked into the livingroom. He looked at Rai, then the door. "Did Frankenstein go already?" he asked.

Raizel tore his gaze away from the kitchen door and looked at them. After a beat, he nodded.

"Damn," he muttered, shoulders slumping.

Takeo, beside him, was sniffing. "Did Frankenstein cook something...?" he asked in stilted Korean.

"I think he was baking brownies earlier," M-21 said, starting for the kitchen.

Raizel watched them disappear into it, listened as they fumbled around a bit, then returned to the living room with a brownie each, though Takeo looked uneasy. "But the note..."

M-21 shrugged. "Okay, so? Feels cool enough to me..." He started to take a bite of the brownie in his hand, but paused, noting Raizel's narrowed-eyed gaze. He shifted uneasily. Slowly, he lowered the brownie. Rai's gaze followed it. Realizing this, he moved his hand to the side, watching in a mixture of amusement and incredulation as Rai's eyes followed it again, and again, and again. Holy... "Uh... Did you want one?" he asked uncertainly.

Takeo eyed them both like he wasn't sure it was safe to think them insane, but not quite willing to term them entirely 'sane', either. Meanwhile, Rai shook his head, paused, then nodded.

"... Frankenstein said not until they're cool," Rai said after a beat.

M-21 looked down at the brownie, noting that it was technically still steaming... and so soft... He took a bite. "They're good enough to me," he said, shrugging.

Takeo looked at M-21, then Rai, and set his untouched brownie down. He had a sudden mental image of Frankenstein coming back and experimenting on them because they touched the brownies before they were cool. He sat back on the couch. Hopefully, Frankenstein would go easy on him.

Abruptly, Rai stood, walked the three feet to the brownie now sitting on the table, and picked it up. He then walked back to his seat and sat. After a beat, he slowly ate the brownie, both the others watching him increadulously.

Three minutes later, Frankenstein returned, the parents having bailed out because of a family emergency. He froze when he reached the livingroom. M-21 was eating a brownie. And there were some crumbs on the coffee table in front of Takeo. He twitched. Both men stared at him like deers caught in the headlights.

Rai calmly sipped at his tea as Frankenstein went to town on the other two for ignoring the note he'd left and eating the brownies. He pretended not to notice the pleading looks on the back of his head, or the cries of pain, or the... oh, my... a blood stain. That wasn't good.

Oh look... a finger... Oops, some blood got in his tea. ... now it tasted weird. Good, but weird. The flavors didn't blend quite right...

"AAACCCKKK!"

... that was definitely an ear.

Rai sipped his tea, then frowned and slowly spit into the cup. Hm. "Frankenstein."

The somewhat bloody scientist appeared at his side. "Master?"

"... there's an eyeball..."

Frankenstein looked into his cup. "Oh dear. I apologize Master. It's entirely my fault. I'll get it cleaned up right away, with soap and-"

"Frankenstein."

"Yes. Master."

"You're rambling."

"Ah, sorry..."

xXx

**Oo The muse gets weird when I'm sleep deprived. . Review?**


	2. Mind Control

**Mind Control**

**Characters: Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Takeo**

**Description: It was bloody, it was hot and it was fast. Takeo was injured, Rai was thirsty. Really, it was only a matter of time before it happened.**

**Warning: Sex, blood, mind control, vague ooc, yaoi**

**Rating: M**

xXx

It was bloody, it was hot and it was fast. Takeo was injured, Rai was thirsty. Takeo was horny, Rai always tried to appeal to his subjects' desires. Really, it was only a matter of time before it happened.

Takeo was in pain as he lay in bed. He'd woken in the middle of the night and no one was around. He tried sitting up, but the pain seared his abdomen, forcing him to lay back again. It hurt so bad...

The door opened then. Standing there was Rai, though he was little more than a silhouette.

_So so good... Ah, oh, Rai... Rai! __**The blood covered him; his wound had opened, but he hardly noticed, too busy focusing on the painful pleasure of Rai pounding into him. A hand gripped his cock...**_

Takeo sucked in a breath as the other male neared. What the...? "What did you...?"

_... scream my name... scream it... 'Raizel'... __** Nimble fingers teased his balls, forcing out whimpers and whines, pleasured sounding groans. Takeo moaned.**_

_R-Rai... Raiz..._

Takeo gasped, struggling to sit up, but Rai pushed him back down with a finger. "You'll hurt yourself. We wouldn't want that," the Vampire Prince murmured. He trailed his finger down Takeo's bandaged front, pausing on the last bandage, right above his pantline. Red eyes lifted to meet his...

_**A sear of pain shot through him, making his cock throb with the forceful sensation. **__Nng... Rai... Rai..._

_Say it... __**A hand pumped his cock, a smirk on a handsome mouth as lips touched flesh...**_

Rai had used Takeo's preoccupation to his advantage, climbing on top of him and lowering the top edge of the bandage to expose an unblemished nipple. He smirked, lowering his mouth and flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. Takeo's eyes closed, a soft breathy sigh coming out.

_Say it... my name... 'Raizel'... __**He bit Takeo's throat, a pinch of pain...**_

Takeo sucked in sharply, arching under Rai's touch. His nipple hurt, _he's biting me_, but it didn't matter. It was _so __**good**_... "More..."

_Say my name... __**Rai's hand moved faster, squeezed harder, bringing him up up upup...**_

"R... Rai...zel..." At some point, Rai's hand had entered his pants, mimicking the vision. Takeo lifted his hips, moaning for more. Rai's free hand lifted and freed Takeo's hair from it's tie...

_Say it..._

"Raizel... Raizel... Raizel..." he chanted, voice low, breathy, desperate. "Raizel, please, please, Raizel, Raizel..." Over and over, like a prayer to a god. Fingers pinched his bloody nipple, a tongue lapped at his throat, a hand squeezed his cock. And Takeo chanted.

_**He bit again.**__ Let me. Let me have a drink... you smell so good..._

"Yes, yes, please," Takeo moan, fingers tangling in Rai's hair. He tipped his head back to give Rai access, wanting release. "Oh please, Raizel... Raizel... please... please..."

Fangs sank into his throat, somehow, some way, bringing still more pleasure. It was like _mind control_...

"Please..."

xXx

Takeo sat up straight in bed, then groaned in pain and flopped back down, clutching his stomach. Damn, it hurt...

Then he remembered. It was all just a dream? He sighed and lifted a hand to run it through his hair, then paused. He'd gone to bed with his hair in a ponytail... Slowly, pale fingers lowered to his throat, ghosting over the bandage plastered there. _Fuck._ That guy really had... he'd _bit_ him! More importantly, they'd had hot, bloody sex! But he'd _bitten_ him!

Takeo groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Little did he know that beneath the bandage, he'd not only been bitten, but marked.

xXx

**Whoo.. That was hot... . I blame Paralelsky and her mention of Takeo and Rai... and blood... All her fault.**


End file.
